Bump In The Night
by FlyingCatFish
Summary: ONESHOT SONGFIC AU ivan is a teenager.. may be a bit disturbing toward the end..


**ONE-SHOT SONGFIC HETALIA that is all X _ _ _ X (writing this purely cos i love the song AND I CAN) (AU, russia is a teenager)**

**Things Go Bump In The Night**

_There's a chill in the air  
>You hear a creak on the stairs<br>You've got a knock on your door  
>Is there anybody out?<em>

Ivan sits up in his bed, it's suddenly cold. He looks over at the window but it is closed. He hears a creak on the stairs and someone knocks on his bedroom door. Natalie pokes her head in and stares at him.  
>"Come, Big Brother, I want to show you something" she says gleefully.<br>Ivan gets out of bed and follows her, still in his pyjamas.

_You can not run,  
>And you can not hide<br>Yeah you gotta face it baby  
>Things go bump in the night<br>Where ever you run,  
>And where ever you hide<br>Yeah you gotta face it baby  
>Things go bump, bump, bump in the night<em>

Natalie leads him all the way out of the house and toward the woods that grow by their back yard. Natalie almost crushed Ivan's hand in her grip, preventing him from going back inside.  
>"You can't run" she smiles to herself "And wherever you go we'll find you"<br>"What are you talking about, Little Sister?" Ivan says fearfully "Where are you taking me?"

_Tell me who's spooking who  
>It's very Scooby Doo<br>You hear a shriek in the house  
>You know its freaking me out<em>

A high pitched scream emits from the woods which they are now entering. Ivan tries to pull away but Natalie's iron grip never ceases.  
>"Natalie, you're freaking me out" Ivan whimpers "What's going on?"<p>

_They're out to get you  
>To capture you<br>And make you  
>Spellbound<br>Howling and frowling  
>You're shivering, quivering<br>Spellbound_

"We're going to get you" Natalie's sing song voice teases him "We'll make you one of us. It's okay to be scared"  
>They delve deeper into the woods and come to a clearing. Ivan shivers as he takes in the sight before him. Arthur and Yao are standing by a fire that has a huge cooking pot over it. They both hold bloody axes and are covered in blood. There are a few limbs scattered all over the ground before them and a head. The head of Yuki, Ivan and Natalie's elder sister.<p>

_You can not run,  
>And you can not hide<br>Yeah you gotta face it baby  
>Things go bump in the night<br>Where ever you run,  
>And where ever you hide<br>Yeah you gotta face it baby  
>Things go bump, bump, bump in the night<em>

Ivan tries to pulls away from Natalie's grip and starts to run back toward the house. But he doesn't know where the house is. He hears Natalie calling behind him somewhere in the distance.  
>"You cannot run, Big Brother" she calls "Wherever you hide, I will always find you"<p>

_You can not run,  
>And you can not hide<br>Yeah you gotta face it baby  
>Things go bump, bump, bump in the night<em>

Ivan slumped behind a tree, completely out of breath. He could still hear Natalie tormenting him.  
>"Sorry, Big Brother, you had your chance" she teases "Your fate is sealed"<br>Ivan draws into himself and presses his face into his knees.  
>"Wherever you run, wherever you hide, I will find and kill you" he can almost picture her sadistic smile as she says this.<br>He looks up and sees her towering over him, holding one of the axes.  
>"Found you" she raises the axe and brings it down on him, shattering his skull.<br>He crumples and lays in a discarded heap. Natalie starts to walk away, singing a tune to herself;  
>"<em>You know where ever you run,<br>And where ever you hide  
>Yeah you gotta face it baby<br>Things go bump, bump, bump in the night._"

**there ya go.. nom on that.. anyway that is a direct result of just how bored i am.. byebye~Nya!** (also if you wanna request a oneshot/songfic for me to write i now take requests.. bearing in mind that they are only oneshots.. it doesnt even have to be a songfic.. just gimme a suggestion in a PM an gimme as much details as ya like.. i dont mind filling in gaps kay? it can be anything literally.. i'll just do some research on what it is an go from there..)


End file.
